


Death Didn't Take

by Artemisia



Category: Lost Girl (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia/pseuds/Artemisia
Summary: Death can't get you if you're already dead.Bo Dennis and Caroline Fobes stand against death.Short piece, takes place in the Lost Girl episode Rise, so spoilers for that.





	Death Didn't Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small something I wrote which might end up in something I'm working on, but that's looking to be much bigger then originally intended. In the meantime you get this. 
> 
> Also am I really the first to cross these two series?

Caroline smiled as she picked her way through the dead bodies trailing after Bo. Hades stood waiting. 

“And what is this little stray nipping at your heels daughter? It’s not your precious Kenzie.”

“Dad meet Caroline. Caroline my father Hades.”

The blond vampire smiled stepping up along side the succubus. 

“I'm here for my baby.”

“Then you'll have to get through me first. As long as I'm around, I'm the favorite child.”

“Is that a fact?“

“Time for our first Father-Daughter dance.”

“You want a fight, Bo? I'll give you one but, you'll lose. Now Caroline this really is a family matter so I think you should just die.” He placed his hand across her chest, looking for the first time startled when it did nothing.

“Death didn’t take. I am a monster after all.” 

She lunged forward, with vampire speed, ripping his head to the side and buried her fangs into his neck. As she did she heard Bo begin to devour Hades’s chi. He struggled before managing to throw Caroline off him, before dropping to his knees. She rolled when she hit the ground, immediately pushing herself to her feet. The wound on his neck was still gushing blood and he could not fight his daughter’s hunger. Dusting off her skirts Caroline made her way back over. She paused, studying Hades. 

“Silas was far scarier then you. You may be evil, but you’re not in my head.” 

Monster in full view, wearing her fangs and black veins proudly, the blood of her enemy dripping down her chin, Caroline tore open the still bleeding wound and drank deeply. Fae blood tasted different then human, much more like feeding from another vampire. Perhaps it was magic in the blood she tasted. And then a change. Smiling she almost gently detached her fangs from the throat of the nearly dead fae. She watched the light go out of his eyes as Bo drained the very last of his chi. His body crumpled to the ground like a discarded doll. 

“Is he really gone?”

Wiping her chin with her hand, Caroline nodded. “Pretty sure. Most of his blood is not in his body and you ate his chi. We probably should burn and salt the corpse just in case though. The last thing we need are witches getting their hands on it or something. Also do you hear? They’ve stopped fighting.”

Bo looked at her and for a moment Caroline feared what she saw. A monster with blood on her hands, but Caroline had come to terms with being monster long ago and this was Bo who loved as easily as she breathed. The next moment they were hugging, clinging to the other, and laughing. Pulling back Bo laughed again and turned to face the caravan. Smiling she breathed out all the extra chi she had taken, somehow excluding her father’s, reviving those who had fallen.


End file.
